


Are you scared?

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: 3+1 times the question "are you scared?" is asked.Tumblr prompt





	

1\. The first time those words are uttered between them it’s a barely an audible whisper. Cassian’s arms are wrapped around her and the smell of bacta stings in her nose. They had survived, somehow.  
It was still a blur, all of it. The mission, the battle, the success and the following defeat. The plans that where transmitted were lost. It all might have been for nothing. Jyns head was resting on his chest, her nerves calming with every steady beat of his heart. His fingers where playing with her tussled hair as the question sank in. When he took a deep breath, she snuggled closer against his body.

  
“No.” The single word rang cold in the medical wing. There were no one else there but them and a droid that Jyn thought for sure would throw them out due to all the fighting they had put up with when the news first had hit.  
Jyn looked up and found his eyes.

“No?” Cassian smiled and leaned down to lightly press a kiss her lips. She tried to lean into it, but he broke it before she could.

“No, and you know why?” She shook her head and his smile widened.

“Because we still have hope.”

 

  
2\. The second time is during attack on Yavin IV and that time the question goes unanswered, for both knew what the answer would be. Of course they were scared. Instead they share a kiss of a life time, a kiss to make up for all the time the most likely would lose within minutes.

 

  
3\. The third time they do not even say the words out loud, they don’t need to. For three years they have been living together, for three years they have learned very look and glance and they both knew what question lay in their eyes. The empire had found them, and it didn’t really matter how. Now their only priority was to get of this frozen planet. That and to survive. When they had made the jump to hyperspace and as it seemed, were out of harm’s way Cassian took her hand, pulling her into his lap. Their bodies fit prefect against each other. As she nestled her face in the crock of his neck, as she often did, Cassian answered the question no one had asked.

  
“As long as we are together, I will never be afraid.” Jyn smiled against his skin and he tighten his grip around her.

  
Perhaps everything would be alright.

  
4\. The fourth time they are not facing any danger or threats. This time they are standing opposite each other, not in classical formal clothes, but in regular. But this day where far from regular.

  
When the subject first had come up, neither had thought it to be necessary, they both knew the love they felt for each other, a wedding felt just over the top. But as time progressed the realisation had dawned on them, that they wanted that. They wanted a quite married life (well, quiet in the sense no empire, heaven knows there will be no peace where Jyn and Cassian settles down).

  
Cassian had agreed with Jyn, they didn’t need to make this a big thing, it really wasn’t. At least that’s what he told himself.  
But when he saw her, even though she wore something he had seen her in a hundred times, it still made his heart ache. The thought of spending an eternity with her was enough to make his knees go weak and vision blurry. But then she stood beside him and all was as it should be or as Chirrut said all is as the force wills it. Before the blind man could start the ceremony she opened her mouth with a grin on her lips.

  
“Are you scared?” As his lips pulled up in a smile and he grabbed her hand, he fought the urge to kiss her.

  
“Terrified.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me on tumblr, sarcasticjynerso, I swear I don't bite.


End file.
